


"Heroes" From Another World

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When young Harry Potter unexpectedly died a week before his birthday there was shock, but through the shock one man got an idea. He knew it was unethical but he had to do it in order to make sure Voldemort dies in the end and so he decided to summon heroes from another world who altogether should be able to kill Voldemort, but what he didn't expect was for said heroes to be complete idiots and for them to be much more than he bargained for altogether.---"HOLY SHIT CHILDREN WE CHILDREN CHILDREN US WE ARE CHILDREN FUCK"“-WE’RE UNDER ATTACK GRIF SACRIFICE YOURSELF WHILE WE RUN-”





	1. Apparition

When Church woke up he was very confused. Not because he seemed to be in a dark alleyway, not because a bunch of children were sleeping on the floor near him, not because he himself seemed to be a child, but because he wasn’t wearing his armour.

He wasn’t in the body of a robot, or the body of some random man he never really knew. He was… In his own body.

He looked exactly like the director, with black hair and green eyes, the only difference being that he has no glasses and well… He was around five feet tall. At this realization Church finally started to get more confused about his situation, with y’know realizing he’s a child. He also noticed all the children around him are wearing robes and so is he, “Fuck, am I in a cult?”

“Cult? What cult?” A voice groggily spoke as though they had just woken up which is very, very likely.

Church quickly spun around to see who spoke only to see a young boy sitting tiredly on the floor with dark skin, dark brown hair and eyes with a pair of dark purple glasses sitting wonkily on his face, “Who the hell are you?! Are you part of this cult? Do you lead it? Did you kidnap me?!” Church quickly questioned as he pointedly pointed at the unknown boy.

These questions just seemed to confuse the boy more than anything, “First of all, you know me. I’m DuFresne.” The kid explained.

Church blinked, “I still have no clue who you are.”

The kid, DuFresne, groaned at this, “I’m Doc.”

A look of realization appeared on Church’s face as he spoke, “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. Y’know I never really did see you without your helmet.”

Doc simply ignored that as he stood up and straightened his glasses, “Well then, do you know how we got here because I certainly don’t, all I remember is having wine and cheese hour with Donut and suddenly I’m in a supposed cult!”

Church was about to reply when Doc’s eyes suddenly widened in some type of shock/fear/whatever, “Did you hear that?!” Doc asked, startled.

“I think it might’ve just been one of these cultists snoring.” Church responded.

Doc seemed to calm down at that, but he still seemed quite disturbed by whatever he heard, “Y-yeah… It was probably someone snoring. Also we really shouldn’t make presumptions about these people, they might just be dressing up for Halloween!”

“It’s halloween?” Church questioned.

Doc lowered his head at that, “Uh… No. It is not Halloween…”

“Okay then, we’re in a cult it’s practically confirmed.” Church stated as he looked at all the other sleeping cloaked children.

Doc seemed to flinch out of nowhere and look around him for some unknown thing, “Uh yeah, definitely a cult, also I’m leaving, like hell I’m being in the same cult as you, I’ll find my own cult thankyouverymuch.” Church said before he started to walk deeper into the dark alleyway leaving Doc standing alone by the sleeping possible cultists.

Doc awkwardly scratched his arm, “Uh… Maybe it’s a friendly cult?”

“What’s a cult?” A groggy voice spoke up from behind Doc that sounded quite similar to a very well known idiot.

“Are we talking about cults?” Another voice spoke up tiredly.

“Are there girls?” Yet another voice spoke up in a strange mix of tired and excited.

Doc blinked as he turned around, “Oh! It’s you guys! I knew it wasn’t a cult!”

A boy with really dark skin, blue/green eyes and dreadlocks stared at Doc before looking over to the two other awake people, a tall kid with messy brown hair and blue eyes and a tall (but not that tall) boy with blonde hair, tons of scars and blue eyes. The dreadlock boy then screamed, “HOLY SHIT CHILDREN WE CHILDREN CHILDREN US WE ARE CHILDREN FUCK”

“Tucker! Calm down! You’ll wake up Carolina and she isn’t nice when she is tired.” The tall brunette kid stated.

Tucker however did not listen as he stood up and decided to pace around screaming, it’s also at this time Doc realized the last no longer proven cultist sleeping is indeed Carolina, “Why aren’t you panicking Caboose?! We’re kids! This doesn’t make sense!” The blonde kid joined in on freaking out.

“Ah Washington, this makes perfect sense! You guys don’t know anything without me! We… Are… Dreaming!!” Caboose explained with a stupid grin.

Doc saw Washington say something to Caboose, probably about how they are not dreaming at all and this is very real, but Doc couldn’t seem to hear anymore for some reason. He looked around uselessly as if there would be something on the brick walls beside him telling him why this was happening.

“Hello?” Doc tried to speak out, but he couldn’t hear himself and didn’t seem to be heard by anyone else.

“Hi.” A deep voice spoke out loudly, seeming to echo endlessly in Doc’s head.

Doc clutched his head in pain as the word echoed through his head, “O-O’malley?” he questioned the painful voice in his head before suddenly as though he were hit by a truck he could hear again, “-CHILDREN DO I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL NO I DON’T WANT TO LEARN ALGEBRA MISTER HARMON-” “This isn’t a dream Caboose!!” “I’ll pinch you to prove it!” “tHAT ISN’T HOW IT WORKS-”

Doc stared wide-eyed at a really dirty brick wall before blinking and attempting to put himself back together, but fate had other plans, “ALL OF YOU  _ SHUT UP _ !!!!!!” Carolina yelled as she stood up off the ground, this however sent Doc  _ to _ the ground.

“I understand we’re in an unknown situation but the first thing we do in an unknown situation is find out what the fuck the situtation is  _ then _ freak out over it, or the preffered option, don’t freak out at all!!!” Carolina yelled some more as Doc struggled to get back up.

“I told you she’s not nice when she’s tired.” Caboose spoke up.

* * *

Church continued to walk down the alleyway until he saw light and in that light, was so many more cloaked children, but hey, at least these ones are awake.

But that’s when he felt something, something like a tug, trying to pull him back to where he just left. He flinched at this and noticed something in his cloak’s pocket, something glowing and he had just a hunch that it was this something trying to pull him back into the alley, although not physically, more mentally, the glowing thing wasn’t dragging him across the floor.

He pulled out the glowing thing and it seemed to be some type of stick or something. It was glowing orange and seemed to look like maybe it was on fire…

“oh HOLY  _ SHIT _ !!!!” Church quickly dropped the thing and backed away, staring at it like it’s a cursed object that nearly killed him, which is pretty much true

Church ignored all the weird looks he got from people walking past as he pushed it a little with his foot to see if it was dangerous even though he was just previously holding it, “Oh god I better be wrong about this.” He said as he carefully picked the stick back up only to get a slight surge of anger from the wand, “Oh fuck you too Sigma.”

The stick seemed to crackle at that comment nearly causing Church to nearly drop it before giving it a glare, “Okay, I don’t know for sure whether I’m the Alpha or Epsilon right now but either way we’re related and you’re going to respect me, okay? You are a stick thing right now Sigma I can snap you.”

Sigma stick seemed to glow less at that and Church took that as what might be an ‘okay’ as he put the stick back in the cult cloak.


	2. Lumos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how the red team (plus one blue) is handling things.

Grif’s first thought when he woke up in a very dark room was, ‘I’m hungry.’ His second thought was, ‘It’s dark in here.’ His third though was, ‘Why is it so warm here?’ and his final thought was, ‘Is that snoring?’

“Stupid dirtbag…” A quiet gruff voice murmurs from nearby Grif which Grif immediately recognized.

It was at this moment Grif also realized everything felt really heavy, like air had turned into metal, “It’s lightish-red…” Another quiet voice muttered from nearby Grif which quickly caused him to freeze in fear.

Grif tries to move his arms but can only seem to move his left one as he moves it around blindly in the dark only to feel something on top of him. A heavy something that’s for sure.

“No touching…” The ‘lightish-red’ voice muttered before Grif just straight up hit the thing on top of him, which turned out to be a Donut.

Grif quickly pushed the Donut off of him and was quickly faced with how dark the room was even without a Donut’s chest on his face. Donut seems to have woken up with that as there was a strangely high pitched grunt as he fell, which seemed to wake someone else up proven by the nonsensical screaming about an attack or war or something.

“-WE’RE UNDER ATTACK GRIF SACRIFICE YOURSELF WHILE WE RUN-” is all Grif could hear from a clearly insane old man’s screaming.

“Calm down Sarge! It’s just me! Donut!”

“ATTACK!!”

Grif watched as Sarge just kinda flailed his limbs as a way to attack the Donut and the Donut just started to run away, “Grif!!! Help meeeeee!!!!”

The Donut’s begging didn’t seem to affect Grif in anyway as he decided to look around the room some more and get up from the very dusty concrete floor which was very uncomfortable but honestly not the worst place he’s ever slept. The place they were in was very dusty it seems and quite dark too as they couldn’t really see much aside from vague silhouettes and outlines.

“Simmons?” Grif called out to the darkness as Sarge lightly slapped a screaming Donut behind him.

Silence. Well, as silent as you could get with an insane old man chasing around a Donut in the background.

Grif furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before shrugging and walking a bit to try and figure out where exactly they are. He stumbled a bit but quickly felt some type of desk in front of him, he moves his hands around before he heard a sudden thud near his foot. He goes to reach down for it only to hit his head on the table/desk thing, “Oh shit!” he swore as he fell onto his butt to put a hand on his head.

Once the pain subsided he moved his hands back in the direction of the thud and tried to pick up whatever had fallen only to realize it was a book which he quickly decided should stay on the floor.

He seemed to stand back up at the moment Sarge had knocked the Donut down to floor which he seemed to be able to guess from the loud, “HURRAH!!” he heard from behind him.

It was at this moment Sarge also seemed to realize the strange situation they were in, “Wait- where in Sam Hill are we?”

“No clue, all I know is it’s dark and I want a burger.” Grif answered in complete honesty.

“Where’s Simmons?” The Donut asked as he moved into a sitting position on the floor.

It was at this exact moment Grif, Sarge and the Donut were all blinded by a searing light with no identifiable source. All that could be heard was the screaming of the blinded men as they flailed and attempted to cover their eyes.

Then there was laughter.

“Kai?!” Grif shouted as he recognized the laughter as his sister’s.

More laughter followed that question, “It’s not even that bright!” Kai exclaimed as she laughed.

Apparently Sarge had gotten his sight back much quicker than Grif and the Donut as he spoke, “Who are you people and why does one of you sound like a Grif?!”

“Idon’texactlyknowwhathappenedbutweallseemto bechildrenandI’mnotokayIdon’tthinkI’vebreathedintenminutes--” A very familiar voice ranted.

This was when Grif got his sight back as he saw a small Simmons and a small sister, he also saw a Donut on the floor still cradling it’s head but that didn’t matter.

Grif’s eyes widened as he looked at his sister who looked exactly like she did when she was twelve years old, “Kai?” Grif quietly asked.

“Yep! It’s me! I’ve probably got like an extra ten years on my life thanks to this weird age stuff so I mean- probably just found out the secret to immortality- man I’m gonna be rich!” Kai exclaimed.

Grif stayed in shock at all of this until suddenly, he had collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Sarge stared at the unconscious twelve-year-old Grif before speaking, “I think you broke Grif.”

Kai shrugged at this, “Eh, he’ll wake up in like an hour.” she then decided to explore the now lit up dusty room which was mainly filled with books.

“Can-can you guys turn off the light? I can’t see anything!” Donut exclaimed as he still hid his eyes from the sunlight pouring in from the door.

“Man up Donut! It isn’t even that bright!” Sarge exclaimed in a weirdly gruff voice for a twelve-year-old.

Donut then just shuffled his way to the closest dark corner and turned around to face the corner.

“Ooh! What’s this?” Kai asked with a gleeful expression as she picked up some type of sculpture.

Then suddenly.

“WE ARE CHILDREN PEOPLE PANIC THIS ISN’T SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE WHAT’S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!?!?!?!” Simmons started pacing at increasing speeds.

Kai just rolled her eyes at this as she continued to look at the sculpture she was holding which seemed to be of a dragon.

“Simmons! What have you learned from all of our adventures?!” Sarge demanded/asked.

Simmons stopped pacing at that and looked to the floor sullenly, “Stop questioning things…” he mumbled.

Kai checked to see if anyone was looking before she hid the sculpture in one of her hidden robe pockets and continued on her investigation.

“Are there any sunglasses here? Is this a sunglasses shop? I need sunglasses-” Donut rambled in the dark corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter properly and I'm sorry this is behind schedule but there has been school and illness.


	3. Abbacabbabba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Team discovers their wands right before two of their members suddenly disappear.

“Do you guys have any idea what is going on?!” Carolina exclaimed as she paced around the alleyway.

“We’re dreaming!” Caboose smiled as Washington glared at him.

“-WE’RE DYING THIS IS BENJAMIN BUTTON WE’RE GOING TO DIE AS CHILDREN I’LL BE YOUNGER THAN JUNIOR WHAT TYPE OF FATHER AM I-”

Carolina sighed in frustration as she looked over to Washington, “Do you know anything?”

Washington just shook his head as Doc attempted to raise his arm as if he was looking for permission to speak, “-DEATH IS UPON US GOD HAS FINALLY GOTTEN PISSED WITH ME I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE CALLED YOU STUPID GOD FORGIVE ME-”

“Oh shut up Tucker!” Carolina groaned as Tucker seemed to be losing his sanity more and more every minute.

Doc lowered his hand after that before looking into one of his robe pockets. He felt some hard material that he lifted from the pocket to reveal a dark black/purple stick with unusual carvings on it.

Down on the bottom (which Doc presumes is the bottom because it’s the thicker part of the stick) was a symbol that seemed very recognizable. It was Ω, Omega.

Suddenly it seemed as if the stick let out a small wave of energy that apparently only Doc could feel as no one else reacted. It was like a warmth spreading from his hand where he held the stick to the rest of his body.

Then all of a sudden the warmth left and the stick was glowing. Doc’s eyes widened as he dropped the stick which seemed to have caught Carolina’s attention, “Is that thing glowing?” She asked as the glow seemed to have faded away slowly after Doc dropped it.

“Uh… Not anymore?” Doc answered with confusion shown all across his face.

“-IT’S A SIGN OF GOD THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING FIND SHELTER PRAY THAT HE DOESN’T TAKE YOU WE’RE ALL GOING TO HELL-”

Apparently after hearing the word glowing Caboose was now interested, “Oh! What’s glowing? I like glowy stuff.”

“Doc’s stick thing was just glowing, what even is that?” Carolina asked.

Doc’s eyes widened at that, “I really don’t have a clue!” technically he wasn’t lying, he was just avoiding the fact that O’malley might be that stick thing.

“-THE EVIL STICKS OF SATAN ARE HERE TO STAB US AND GIVE US SPLINTERS UNLESS WE PRAY TO THE TRUE GOD-”

“Yeah, Tucker’s gone insane.” Washington stated as he inched away from the crazy pacing twelve year old.

“-THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE FIND A CHURCH PEOPLE IT IS THE ONLY THING TO PROTECT US FROM THE COMING APOCALYPSE-”

“Hey! I have a stick thingy too!” Caboose exclaimed as he pulled out a stick from his robe.

Carolina stared back and forth between the weird stick things before looking into her own robe pockets, “What the hell? I have one too?”

“So do I- Caboose- _ stop pinching me _ !” Was all that could be heard from Washington before he suddenly vanished with Caboose.

* * *

Caboose was suddenly thrown into darkness which at this point Caboose was used to, but Washington really wasn’t as he screamed.

Suddenly the darkness left and Washington was quickly thrown off by the fact he seemed to be in a moving vehicle when just seconds beforehand he was in a dark smelly alleyway. Washington cradled his knees on the floor of what seemed to be a train compartment as Caboose just sat peacefully on the seats.

“What… the…  _ FUCK _ ?!?!??!?!” Washington screamed as green plains sped by him on the window.

Then someone started to irritatingly knock on the door with no pauses. Caboose opened the door to the mysterious train compartment they were in to reveal a young girl with extremely large hair and an angry expression, “Please try and keep it down and that language is very frowned upon, I recommend you clean yourself up before the teachers hear you!” The girl huffed before walking away.

“Okay!” Caboose waved goodbye as he closed the door and looked towards Washington who had gotten very pale very quickly.

Washington opened his mouth as if he were speaking but no sound was coming out, “Washington? Do I need to pinch you again?” Caboose asked with utmost seriousness.

“No! No- I- oh my god this is insane! Time travel is less confusing this! We’re children and everything is so strange and we have weird sticks and we might be in a cult and I just have no clue what’s going on and it  _ hurts _ !” Washington rambled as he grabbed at his head.

Suddenly as if a flip had been switched Caboose striked a ‘eureka’ pose, “We have wands! We can magic our way to sanity!! Let’s destroy them before Tucker can get them!” Caboose exclaimed as he pointed his stick thing- or a wand as Caboose calls it right at Washington’s face.

“Abbacabbabba!” Caboose waved the wand at Washington’s face to try and do something, what he wants is unknown.

Shockingly the wand actually glowed somewhat and shot a beam towards Washington which Washington naturally avoided. The beam however seemed to have burnt a hole through the couch in the train compartment..

There was silence for a second before a very common sentence escaped Caboose’s lips, “Tucker did it.”

* * *

Washington and Caboose stood with a group of children after just blindly following said children until they had reached a very very big hall filled with people.

An old man was talking about something or someone but Washington couldn’t focus on that, he was focused on the floating candles, honestly Washington was wondering how he hadn’t passed out yet.

Then names were called out and that seemed normal enough, but then the hat spoke. The hat  _ spoke _ . When Caboose’s name was called out Caboose just automatically went on up with a smile as Washington was too panicked to think about stopping his friend from going up to the weird talking hat, also how the fuck did they know Caboose’s name-

“HUFFLEPUFF!!” The talking hat yelled as the long table in yellow cheered.

Caboose however was confused,  _ finally _ , but sadly not for the same reasons as Washington, “Does that mean I have to go to the yellow table?” He asked the old lady near him who simply nodded, “Okay…” Caboose looked down at the floor as he walked towards the yellow table, sometimes looking up to glance over the blue table.

Washington was right about ready to pass out when his name was called out and for some reason he found himself walking up to the talking hat.

‘ _ Interesting… _ ’ Was what he heard as the hat was placed on his head.

‘ _ The other ones memories were not as good as yours and it is alright to panic, this situation is not something most people deal with, in fact pretty much no one ever before has dealt with this specific situation. _ ’ The saggy old hat seemed to talk to him.

Washington was paralyzed by fear and confusion at this point and was unable to reply, let alone think when the hat roared at the top of it’s lungs (?), “HUFFLEPUFF!!”

The child ex-freelancer wasn’t even thinking as he walked over to Caboose by the yellow table and was instantly greeted by a hug.


End file.
